Back in Time
by dRaCoIsTeHhOtSeXteehee
Summary: What happens when the Trio plus Ginny go back to the Marauder's Time? Will Harry or Ron fall in love with Sirius's sister Serenity? Will Ginny fall in love with Sirius? What about Remus and Hermione? Oh, and James and Lily? Read, review, and find out!


**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!! JKR DOES!!!!!!! **

* * *

**Chapter One -- Opps!!!**

"Oh no!" cried Hermione.

"Hermione, what have you done?" shrieked Ginny.

"What? What's happened?" demanded Ron, who was always a bit behind the times. Harry didn't say anything because he didn't have anything to say.

"We've gone back in time!" Hermione explained. "I don't know how far! My hand must have slipped on my time-turner as we were going through the barier to Platform nine-and-three-quarters!"

"But all the time-turners were destroyed when we were in the department of mysteries!" Ron objected.

"No they weren't, I nicked One before they got smashed," answered Hermione shortly.

"When did you have time to do that?"

"Honestly Ronald, just because your too thick to notice things going on in front of your abnormaly long nose doesn't mean ––!" Hermione began hotly, but Harry interuppted her.

"When are we?" he wandered.

"Ooo, I don't know," groaned Hermione. "But, we're in Hogwarts, and we weren't, a moment ago, so we had to have, gone back. But to what ––"

"Prongs! There you are!" A voice echoed across the entrance hall (where the Trio plus Ginny had been standing).

"Oh no!" cried Hermione. Ginny had the presents of mind to grab Harry's Invisibility cloak out and Harry's pocket and throw it over herself, Hermione, and Ron. Harry was left standing alone in the entrance hall as none other than the seventeen-year-old versions of Sirius Black and Remus Lupin aprroached him. Fortunately, neither of them had notised the other three.

"Prongs! We've been looking for you! Where have you been!" demanded Sirius.

"I've, er ––" said Harry awkwardly.

"Don't go with them, you can't go with them!" Hermione hissed in his ear.

"I have to use the bathroom!" said Harry quickly, and dashed away before his godfather and sort-of godfather could catch him. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny followed him, and when they were several corridors away they stopped to talk.

"That was close," gasped Harry.

"Now what do we do?" wondered Ginny.

"Go see Dumbledore, of course," answered Hermione. "He can sort us and introduce us to the school and tell us how to get back to the future."

"We've already been sorted," Ron pointed out.

"Don't be stupid Ron," snapped Hermione. "This is the past, _before_ we've been sorted, so we actually _haven't_ been sorted." Hermione flipped her sleek dark blonde hair as she spoke. She had found a straightening charm and dyed it over the summer. She was actually quite pretty now, and it wasn't just her hair. She had grown taller and thinner and filled out in all the right places and everyone who saw her agreed she was stunning.

The Trio plus Ginny then went to Dumbledore's office. They didn't know the password, but it didn't matter because no sooner had they reached the gargoyle then Dumbledore appeared and let them in.

"What has happened?" he questioned. Hermione explained everything to him.

"Well, first you should be sorted," Dumbledore said once she had finished. "Then we can go down to dinner and I'll introduce you to the school. Then you can still go to school while I figure out how to get you back to the future."

The Trio plus Ginny all tried on the sorting hat which put them into Gryffinder (but it seriously considered putting Hermione in Ravenclaw, Ron in Huflepuff, and Harry in Slyterin). Then they all went down to the great hall to get introduced the school.

The Trio plus Ginny sat at the Gryffinder table.

"Evans?" The Trio plus Ginny jumped. "Sorry?"

"Oh, sorry, I thought you were someone else," said Sirius who had sat down next to Ginny.

"No, I'm Ginny," she answered. Ginny had always been good looking, but over the summer she had become ravishing. Her hair was a soft, silky auburn and her eyes were like liquid gold. It was clear that this didn't escape Sirius's notice.

"Where did you come from?" he asked her. "I thought I knew all the pretty girls at Hogwarts."

"I just transferred," Ginny explained.

"Oh," said Sirius as a gorgeous girl with raven black tresses sat on his other side. "Ginny, this is my sister Serenity. She's a sixth year."

"So am I!" exclaimed Ginny.

Serenity smiled at Ginny. Her eyes were like sparkling diamonds, her teeth were like pearls, and her raven black hair cascaded down her back in perfect, natural ringlets. Ron gaped at her.

Just then Dumbledore stood.

"Excuse me," he called to the great hall. "I'd like to make an announcement. Four students, three seventh years and one sixth year, have just transferred from Durmstang, and have been sorted into Gryffinder. Please welcome Ronald and Ginerva Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Harry Thomas."

The Hogwarts students clapped as the Trio plus Ginny waved shyly at them. Dumbledore hadn't said Harry's real last name because he didn't want James to be suspicious.

"So your Hermione?" Remus asked Hermione smiling at her. "Yes." She nodded.

"Don't bore her Moony!" cried Sirius jovially.

"My names Peter!" squeaked Peter Pettigrew (aka Wormtail)

"Bit rat-like, aren't you," sneered Harry.

Peter shrieked and fell back but James caught him.

"Your eyes," said James, grinning at Harry, "remind me of someone I know. I don't know where she went, though."

"Do they?" Harry forced himself to ask the question causally.

"Yeah."

"Weird."

After dinner the Marauders, and the Trio plus Ginny went up to the Gryffinder tower. "Dumbldore said were to share a dormitory," said Hermione, leading the way up the boys staircase. "It's at the very top of the tower."

"You're next to use, then!" cried Sirius excitedly. "Excellent!"

The Trio and Ginny said goodnight to the Marauders and went through the door at the top of the tower. They found themselves in a smaller version of the Gryffinder common room with a door on either side.

"Our room is on the right, yours is one the left," Hermione told the boys.

They went into their respective dormitories.

"Its weird being here with your dad and Sirius and Lupin, isn't it?" Ron asked Harry as they undressed.

"Yeah."

"I didn't know Sirius had a sister!"

"Me either. Weird he didn't mention it."

"She's very good looking!"

"Yeah."

In the girls room the girls were talking.

"I didn't realize Professor Lupin was so handsome," giggled Hermione.

"Me either! But Sirius is the real eye candy!" laughed Ginny.

"I didn't know he had a sister," said Hermione, sobering. "Strange he never mentioned it. Do you think something tragic happened to her?"

"Must have," shrugged Ginny. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

So they did, not knowing what was in store for them in the next few weeks…

* * *

**A/N: sO wUt DiD u ThInK???? pLeAsE r/r!!!!!**


End file.
